


The Red Serpent Rises

by Aislashu



Series: Red Serpent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Luck, Bruises, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Pain, Physical Abuse, Slytherin, Slytherin Ron, Stairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley has grown up the overlooked one, the forgotten one. Practically alone with no friends nearby. Alone and overlooked, left to the mercy of his twin brothers to do with as they please. Hogwarts is his chance to escape their grasp. </p>
<p>This work explores a different Ron Weasley...what if his family wasn't so perfect? What if he wanted a way out? If things had been different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for the characters. Harry Potter is owned by Rowling and no one else. This story is meant to stick close to some aspects of the books but those have been rewritten to fit in with the story and still be familiar, as I didn't want to rewrite the books themselves or take direct quotes. 
> 
> This is probably the closest to the books as it will get as from this point on it will be more about Ron than actual book happenings, which will generally be skipped over if need be, or originally written to fit in line with the story. Please enjoy! :)
> 
> Comments appreciated, as this is the first thing of such magnitude I'm attempted, hoping to span all years of Hogwarts..

    Normally Ron Weasley was very happy for the start of school. It meant he got to be mostly alone, with the exception of his little sister, and got to be away from his twin brothers.  Despite having such a big family, Ron always felt alone.  Alone, overlooked, ignored...unless he'd caught the attentions of his older twin brothers, and more often than not it was a very, very bad thing. Having his teddy turned into a spider when he was three or a hole burned through his tongue by an acid pop when he was seven were only mere examples of the torture he was put through, and those were only the examples his mum KNEW of.  
  
    Ron was really not looking forward to the first day of school this time, though. This was also his first day of school, so his usual time away from the twins was gone. He'd be going to the same school...but not the same house. Not if he had anything to do with it. Ron looked to Hogwarts with both trepidation and anticipation. He couldn't wait to get a better grasp on magic, but he was definitely fearful of being stuck in the same House as Fred and George. And he really didn't know anyone outside his family.   
  
    So when he met another boy on the train first day, he was pretty happy. When that friend turned out to be Harry Potter, he was downright amazed.   
  
    "So those twins that helped me with my trunk, those were your brothers?"  
  
    "Yeah," Ron looked away for a minute then glanced to Harry, giving a shrug. "Fred and George, and you heard Ginny outside...she starts next year...and there's Percy, he's a Prefect now..and there's Charlie and Bill, they've already graduated..."  
  
    "Wow..." Harry goggled at Ron a bit. "Must be nice, having a big family...mine are muggles and they act like I don't even exist."  
  
    "It's the same really, with me," Ron said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.   
  
    "No way..."  
  
    "Mum tries, really, but you know...Fred and George keep her hands full and all, and Ginny's the only girl...and I'm just sort of...there. Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was the Quidditch Captain, Fred and George goof off a lot and get in loads of trouble, but they get good grades still and all, and they're good Beaters. So it doesn't matter what I do really, it's all been done before and no big deal. Don't even got anything of my own, really. Someone else's wand, robes, books...everything. Even Percy's old rat."   
  
    Ron pulled it from his robes and plopped Scabbers onto his lap, giving the listless rat a bit of a disgusted poke.   
      
    "Can't even afford an owl," Ron said, ears going pink. "Rat's useless, really."  
  
    "Least your mom's never tried boiling your older brothers' clothes in a big pot of gray coloring to make you a uniform," Harry said with a bit of a grin.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "My aunt, she tried to boil my cousin's clothes in gray coloring for me to use as my school uniform before I found out about Hogwarts...looked like old elephant skin. Dudley...he's my cousin...is about three of me. He's huge."  
  
    Ron goggled at Harry and laughed, suddenly feeling much better about himself. He was definitely glad to have come across Harry, having so much in common.  
  
    "No bloody way!"  
  
    "Uh-huh," Harry nodded quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But I always got his old clothes, ones he was finally too fat for."  
  
    "How'd you fit?"  
  
    "Well, some are lots of pins and such...others...are from when he was like five. He's really fat..."  
  
    Ron roared with laughter and Harry couldn't help joining in. It really was funny once you thought about it.  
  
    "And I didn't even have money 'til Hagrid showed up and told me I was a wizard. Never got birthday presents or anything for Christmas really, cause my aunt and uncle don't much care."  
  
    "At all?"  
  
    "Nuh-uh. I used to live in the tiny cupboard they had under the stairs until the letters addressed to the cupboard showed up!"  
  
    "Well, I almost live in our attic..."  
  
    Ron and Harry paused and just grinned at each other, then started laughing again. They kept talking, discussing Voldemort, Harry's fears, basically having a good time in each other's company as the train continued on. The snack cart came by, with Harry being introduced to the many joys of wizarding sweets, as well as with an appearance of Hermione and Neville looking for Trevor the Toad.  
  
    "If she's in my House I think I'd go mad," Ron said once Hermione and Neville had gone. He tossed his wand back into his bag with an annoyed grump and poked Scabbers. "Dumb spell. Bet George knew it was a dud to make me look stupid."  
  
    "What House are Fred and George in?"  
  
    "Gryffindor." Ron sighed, crossing his arms, starting to sound a bit depressed again. "Mum and dad, too...all my family, really. Not sure what they'd say if I wasn't in it too..." he paused and gave a minute smirk. "Imagine if it were Slytherin? Bet I'd get some attention then..."  
  
    "That's Vold-...I mean..You-Know-Who's House, yeah?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "I think Scabbers looks a little lighter, anyway," Harry said, wanting to cheer Ron up a bit. "What do Charlie and Bill do? I don't know what kinds of jobs wizards would get..."  
  
    "Charlie studies dragons..."  
  
    "He what?"  
  
    "Studies dragons...you know...big scaly lizard things?" Ron quipped with a laugh.  
  
    "I KNOW what dragons are," Harry huffed good-naturedly, "I just didn't know they were REAL!"  
  
    "Yeah. It's hard work keeping them secret from muggles."  
  
    "Wow," Harry murmured, grinning. "And what about Bill?"  
  
    "He does work for Gringotts. He's in Africa right now I think. Did you hear about it?"  
  
    "About Bill in Africa?" Harry's brows furrowed, confused.  
  
    "No, about Gringotts.."  
  
    Ron told Harry about the break-in and they discussed it a bit before moving on to the subject of Quidditch. Ron explained everything and went over various teams, games, and brooms  until they were interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
    "Everyone's blabbering that Potter's in here..." those silver eyes flicked over to Harry, vague recognition showing in them. "It's you then, is it?"  
  
    "Yes..." Harry blinked at Crabbe and Goyle, eying their bulk barely fitting through the door.  
  
    "Crabbe, and this here's Goyle," Draco drawled, motioning to them dismissively. "I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy..."  
  
    Ron coughed to hide a laugh, smirking a bit until those ice cold eyes pinned him with a stare. Ron met them unflinchingly, but his ears went pink.  
  
    "Find something funny? I know who you are.  Red hair and freckles, less money than the dirt under my feet...a Weasley." Draco smirked and turned back to Harry. "You'll find some families are better than others, Potter...stick with me and you'll be on the right side," he drawled, extending his hand to Harry's.  
  
    "I can determine that side for myself, thanks..." Harry said softly, eying Draco cooly and ignoring that hand.   
  
    Draco's cheeks went pink and he was about to drop his hand when he gave a start. Ron had taken his hand and stood up, gripping the smaller, paler hand tightly in his own and pressing close, looking down at Malfoy, who had to tilt his head up a good deal to look at Ron. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles dangerously, and Draco's slender throat bobbed a bit as he swallowed audibly.   
  
    "Your two pawns can't move to help you now, Malfoy," Ron murmured, gripping Draco's hand tightly.   
  
    "And what, Weasley? Is Potter your queen?" Draco drawled, eyes flashing in annoyance.   
  
    "Saying he's more useful than your pawns, are you?" Ron gave Draco's hand a squeeze, grinning at the wince crossing Draco's pointed features.   
  
    "He can't help you either way," Draco hissed, annoyed.   
  
    "And they can't help you. But we already established that..."  
  
    Draco let out an annoyed little snarl that left Ron snickering.  
  
    "Shut it, Weasley! If you think you're so bloody clever, what's your point?"  
  
    "Never let your opponent put you in a stalemate." Ron rolled his eyes and smirked at Malfoy.   
  
    "Stalemate, then. Now what, Weasley? Want to just stand around holding my hand?" Draco sneered, raising his brows. "Point of a stalemate, isn't it? No more moves to make...means you can't push us out and we can't push forward."  
  
    Ron paused, brows furrowed. Dammit, he hadn't thought quite that far. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say. So he settled for just glaring at Draco in annoyance, which only caused Draco to smirk.  He stepped forward, closer to Ron, making the gangly redhead step back and nearly trip over his large feet.   
  
    "I don't think we're quite ready to leave yet, you seem to have a lot of snacks left, while Crabbe and Goyle ate all of ours..."  
  
    Goyle pushed forward, reaching for the pile of treats until he shouted in surprise, waving his hand around frantically, a furry lump attached to the knuckle. He hopped around frantically, flailing his arm and knocking Crabbe out into the hall, shoving Draco forward into Ron and forcing both boys back against the window, Harry getting knocked back onto the bench.   
  
    "Oomph!" Ron grunted as Draco knocked into his chest.   
  
    Draco pushed away just as Goyle sent Scabbers flying against the seat cushion.   
      
    "Let's get out of here...figures the only thing the Weasley can afford is a bloody insane rat!" Draco snapped, turning and following Goyle out of the cabin quickly.   
  
    "Well, nice try, anyway..." Harry gave Ron a little grin.  
  
    Ron huffed, ears bright red at that point before he flopped down, poking Scabbers.  
  
    "I can't believe it. He's gone back to sleep, the lazy rat!"  
  
    They were just regathering their sweets when Hermione came in to complain about the antics of the other kids and to inform them that they were close to Hogwarts. Ron closed the door after her once she left and rolled his eyes, blocking the windows so they could change. Ron turned away from Harry, stripping off his shirt so he could start changing into his school uniform.  
  
    "Oi...what happened to you? Was that from the fight?!" Harry asked, startled. He'd caught Ron's reflection in the window and glanced over to see the spotted bruising of various sizes over Ron's skin.  
  
    Ron glanced down and cursed to himself. How could he have been so stupid and forgotten?  
  
    "It's nothing...don't worry about it."  
  
    "But...if that came from..."  
  
    "It didn't come from bleedin' Malfoy, ok?!" Ron snapped, then paused and took a breath. "Sorry, ok? Just leave it."  
  
    Harry frowned and nodded. They changed in silence and Harry was getting to leave with Ron, sliding the door open when Ron pushed it closed again, causing Harry to jump. Harry glanced up at Ron, a questioning look in his deep green eyes.  
  
    Ron held the door closed, frowning as he looked down at his new friend. Harry gulped nervously but kept his hand on the door, keeping his gaze locked on Ron.   
  
    "Look, just..." Ron took a deep breath and looked away, trying to gather his thoughts before he looked back to Harry. "Just...promise me something, ok?"  
  
    Harry nodded.  
  
    "If you end up in Gryffindor...and I bet you probably will..."  
  
    "Yeah?" Harry frowned, wondering where Ron was going with this.  
  
    "Don't...don't let the twins get you alone."  
  
    "What?" Harry hadn't expected that.  
  
    "Don't let them 'test' anything. Don't let them corner you. Just...don't."  
  
    Harry stared at Ron, noticed the worried look in the boy's electric blue eyes. His own then darted down to Ron's chest, as it was pretty much eye-level with him due to the other boy's height. He remembered the bruising now hiding underneath those robes and his eyes widened slowly in understanding.   
  
    "They..."  
  
    Ron's free hand shot out and grabbed Harry by the tie, pulling him closer, causing Harry to yelp in surprise.  
  
    "Don't say it, don't you bloody dare say it out loud!" Ron hissed, a light note of panic underneath his voice. "Say a bloody word and by Merlin we are not going to be friends!"   
  
    Harry's eyes went wide and his eyes searched Ron's.   
  
    "I..."  
  
    "Please," Ron's tone had gone desperate as well as his eyes. "Harry, PLEASE."  
  
    Harry nodded and frowned, then hugged Ron around the waist. Ron tensed a bit but slowly hugged back, giving the smaller boy's shoulders a squeeze.  
  
    "Thanks..."  
  
    "What are friends for?" Harry murmured, smiling and drawing back, opening the door without trouble this time.   
  
    Ron grinned some, nodding.   
  
    "You can be scary, you know that?" Harry quipped.  
  
    Laughing, they joined the crowd surging out of the train.  
    


	2. The Red Serpent Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting is about to begin, and Ron is prepared to change his own destiny. Will it be for the better or for the worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 2. Now we begin to move away from what we know and into territory we don't. Everything, of course, still owned by Rowling.

    The Great Hall was large and impressive, and many of the students turned to watch the first years marched forward, lead by Professor McGonagall. The ceiling reflected the night sky and candles floated above the House tables. The din of the talking students died down as they were lead to the front of the Hall. The Sorting began and Ron watched people getting sorted, getting a bit more green as they got closer to his name.   
  
    He watched Malfoy get Sorted into Slytherin, the hat barely touching the blonde boy's head before it shouted out Slytherin. He watched Harry and it was definitely as he figured, seeing him Sorted into Gryffindor. He glanced over to see one of the twins patting Harry on the back with a grin, but was at least relieved to see Harry smiling but looking uncomfortable. When it came to his turn, he gulped and moved up, sitting on the stool, the hat set upon his head and not covering him completely, held up by his slightly over-large ears.   
  
    "Ah, another Weasley," Ron heard in his head. "I know just what to do with you..."  
  
    " _ **GR---**_ "  
  
    " **NO** ," Ron thought, almost violently in his mind. The Hat cut off and scrunched its 'face' up in surprise. The buzz of the students died down as they looked on Ron and the Sorting Hat curiously. They'd never heard it nearly declare a House and cut off before.   
  
    "Hmm...I see, I see..." Ron heard the Hat speaking in his head. "What to do with you, then, little Weasley? You do have a good mind for strategy, I see...but good enough for Ravenclaw? I think not, my boy..."  
  
    "HEY!" Ron thought furiously, ears going quite red.  
  
    "I'm sorry, but it is true...you do have potential in you, though not for Hufflepuff...loyalty, you see..and you want to avoid your family.."  
  
    Ron opened his mouth to actually SAY something, but closed it again and settled for just a furious look on his face. The students were buzzing a bit now, and a few chuckling watching Ron's expressions. The twins, however, were sitting, staring stonily at the front, at Ron and the Hat. They were remembering the Hat saw everything and were trying not to look worried.  
  
    "You know, I never would have thought to put a Weasley there...I have been dealing with Weasleys for generations, and it was automatic you see, after a while...Weasleys and Gryffindor, hand in hand...perhaps I should have looked more closely...but I am looking now. You have it, all right there...ambition, strategic mind...indeed...almost funny, really...a Weasley...in..."  
  
    " _ **SLYTHERIN!**_ "  
  
    Percy knocked over his goblet in surprise and the twins looked at each other in shock. Ron took off the hat and gave Harry an apologetic look before he made his way to the Slytherin table, which was buzzing in their own surprise. He took the seat beside Draco, whose jaw was practically on the floor.   
  
    " _You?_ **_HERE?_** " Draco hissed to Ron, turning to glance at him.  
  
    "Happy to see me?" Ron glanced over at Draco and gave a little grin.   
  
    "Your family is full of blood-traitors!"   
  
    "And?" Ron shrugged and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, just to make him uncomfortable. "Looks like we're more alike than you thought, huh Malfoy?"  
  
    Draco shrugged Ron's arm off but looked at the redhead shrewdly.  
  
    "What? Something on my nose?"  
  
    "Yes, actually," Draco snickered.  
  
    Ron gave an annoyed growl and grabbed a napkin, rubbing furiously at his nose.   
  
    "Bloody hell, I thought I got it off!"  
  
    "Keep rubbing it like that and you will," Blaise said as he joined the Slytherins, sitting opposite Ron. "Mind you, I'm talking about your nose."  
  
    "What else would you be talking about?" Ron huffed, setting his napkin down.  
  
    "Nothing at all..." the regal black boy said, laughing softly. "Well well Malfoy, the company you keep.." Blaise continued quietly, taunting the blonde playfully. "Going to introduce your friend?"  
  
    "He's not my friend!" Draco huffed.   
  
    "No? I heard you were holding hands on the train..."  
  
    Both Draco and Ron opened their mouths to retort furiously but were cut off by Dumbledore standing to give his speech. Once he was done and the feast began, the boys started loading their plates.  
  
    "So...Weasley," Blaise began.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Slytherin. I've heard of your family, of course...don't think we expected one of you lot to end up here."  
  
    "Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"  
  
    "Indeed...not many people could stymie Malfoy so well...and I should know, I've known the git for some time."  
  
    Ron snickered a bit and Draco tossed a roll at Blaise's head with an exasperated look. Laughing, Blaise caught it out of the air and saluted Draco with it before taking a bite.  
  
    "Perhaps you have some potential after all."  
  
    "You can't be serious," Draco drawled, looking at Blaise incredulously.   
  
    "Completely," Blaise shrugged. "What, think he has less potential than Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
    Draco glanced at the two hulks stuffing their faces and frowned.   
  
    "Point taken..."   
  
    "Gee, thanks..so good to know I may have more potential than great lumps of flesh."  
  
    Blaise grinned sweetly and shrugged, turning his slanted eyes to Ron.  
  
    "It's going to be an interesting year..."  
  
    "Yes, I suppose so."   
  
    The three boys dug into their food. Ron ate ravenously but did glance towards Gryffindor table now and then. He saw Harry in conversation with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and the annoying bushy-haired girl Hermione. Harry seemed to feel eyes on him and looked around, finally meeting Ron's gaze. He paused and then smiled at Ron, giving a little wave that Ron returned. Draco scoffed into his goblet.   
  
    "Problem, Malfoy?"  
  
    "Nothing at all. Who wants to be friends with a scarhead, anyway?"  
  
    "You did. You're just fussed 'cause he ignored your hand."  
  
    Draco's cheeks went pink and he glared at Ron.  
  
    "You didn't ignore his hand though, Weasley...not from the way Goyle says."  
      
    Goyle's eyes bugged a bit and he bowed his head, rapidly starting to stuff more food into his mouth, trying to look inconspicuous.   
  
    "For someone who can't talk much you sure can't keep your mouth shut," Draco growled to Goyle from the corner of his mouth.  
  
    "Why do you keep bloody focusing on that?!" Ron grumped, ears starting to color again.  
  
    "Oh, I donno.." Blaise shrugged innocently. "That, now you're sitting next to him...all friendly like."  
  
    "Oi, you bugger. He was being a prick and I wanted to shut him up."  
  
    "Ah. The wish of many of dear Draco's friends..."  
  
    "Sometimes I really hate you, Blaise," Draco drawled, crossing his arms and pretty much pouting. "Who said you're a friend, anyway?"  
  
    "Oh! Ouch!" Blaise cried dramatically, the back of his hand thrust up against his forehead. "No longer friends!" He clutched his chest over his heart, eyes twinkling. "My poor heart! It's breaking, truly."  
  
    Ron barked out laughter, unable to help himself. Draco huffed, but the corners of his lips twitched, though he managed to keep a straight face.   
  
    "So uncouth," Draco drawled, huffing softly and turning his nose up at Blaise, causing the other boy to burst into laughter.   
  
    "Nutters, both of you," Ron snickered, shaking his head.  
  
    "Hmph. Don't think I've accepted you, Weasel."  
  
    Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged.   
  
    "Don't worry about him, Weasley," Blaise mused. "But most everyone here knows your family..you won't have the easiest time fitting in."  
  
    "Better than some alternatives..."  
  
    "Oh really?" Blaise's eyebrows perked with interest.  
  
    "Don't bother, nothing interesting."  
  
    "If you say so."   
  
    "Know what should be interesting, though?" Draco drawled, smirking softly.  
  
    "What's that, Malfoy?"  
  
    "What your brothers will have to say to you," Draco sneered. "They've been staring daggers at you since you sat down, didn't you notice? Must not be happy dear little brother disrupted the 'family honor' by being stuck in Slytherin..."  
  
    Ron, in fact, hadn't noticed. He'd been busy steadily NOT looking in their direction, but he looked now. Both twins were looking right at him, and when his gaze met theirs, first one gave a slow smile, then the other. And they sent chills down his spine.  Draco was watching Ron closely, brows knit a bit as he watched the taller boy lose all color. Ron's skin went almost as pale as Draco's.   
  
    "Doesn't seem like he's looking forward to that," Blaise quipped.   
  
    "No...not at all..." Draco drawled. "Looks downright petrified, in fact.."  
  
    "Shove it, Malfoy..." Ron muttered, finally looking away from the twins. He glanced up as Dumbledore stood to give the end of the feast speech and beginning of the year announcements. Once they were dismissed, Ron lined up with the other Slytherin first years and watched as people were lead out. His line ended up beside Gryffindor's and he slowed down, reaching out and grasping Harry's hand.  
  
    "Remember what you promised," Ron hissed, giving Harry's hand a firm squeeze. Harry nodded, squeezing back before they were both drawn off in opposite directions.   
  
    "What was that about, Weasley?" Draco drawled.  
  
    "Doesn't concern you, Malfoy. Jealous?"  
  
    "You wish," Draco hissed and kept walking.   
  
    They were lead down through the dungeons to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.   
  
    " _Sanguis omnibus_ ," the Slytherin Prefect gave the password, leading them down the hallway into the common room. The swishing sound of water could be heard throughout the common, and a large window looked out into the lake.   
  
    Ron followed the other first years down to the dorm, which also seemed to have a glass ceiling opening out to the lake, casting odd patterns from the water due to the torches lit around it.   
      
    "Bit more roomy than you're used to, I bet," Draco smirked.   
  
    "Yeah yeah...you really do like hearing yourself talk don't you Malfoy?"  
  
    "Got you pegged," Blaise grinned, finding his bed. Draco's was to the right of the entrance, Goyle's on the left. Crabbe's was beside Goyle's, Blaise's directly opposite the door, and Ron had the bed between Draco and Blaise.   
  
    "Trying to get in with the poor Weasel, are you, Blaise?"  
  
    "Don't Slytherins stick together?" Blaise teased.  
  
    "Thought they'd rather stab each other in the back," Ron tossed back, sitting on his bed and toeing off his shoes.   
  
    "Shows how much you know, Weasley," Draco snapped, starting to strip down for bed, pulling out some green silk pajamas.   
  
    "Well, can't learn if you have nothing to say but insults, can I Malfoy?" Ron pulled on his own, rather more ratty pajamas, smoothing them out a bit self-consciously.   
  
    "Yes..." Blaise stripped down to a rather nice pair of boxers, neatly folding his clothes into his trunk. "Definitely going to be an interesting year..." he mused.   
  
    Draco rolled his eyes and slid into bed. Ron did as well, closing his curtains. Blaise sat down on the edge, stretching a bit.  
  
    "Can't believe Nott didn't end up here," Blaise called over to Draco.   
  
    "Better Ravenclaw than Gryffindor..or Hufflepuff. Can you imagine if it had been Hufflepuff? I'd have left in shame."  
  
    "True enough. Well...good night, Draco. Ron."  
  
    "Good night, Blaise. Choke on your pillow, Weasley."  
  
    "Shut up both of you! Good night." Ron called from behind his curtains, falling to sleep.   
  
    Draco smirked and closed his own curtains, and, laughing, Blaise did the same. The next day was going to be an interesting day, indeed.

 


	3. Two With Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron wakes up early for a shower and finds out he's not the only one hiding a secret. And then Ron gets to show off his chess skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying things so far! This chapter contains a shower scene but nothing sexual.

    Ron stirred and sat up, yawning as he stretched. He blinked bleary eyes to make the fuzziness of the room go away before moving to the edge of the bed, large feet resting on the floor. Everyone still seemed to be sleeping, which was good for him. He wanted a shower, but he didn't want anyone seeing him undressed like Harry had. He'd been lucky last night, as they had all been turned away from each other, but showering would be a lot harder.   
  
    He gathered his robes, uniform, socks, shoes, and underwear before he headed out and found his way to the bathrooms and showers. No one else was up, which made Ron feel more relaxed. He definitely wasn't a fan of being up so early, however, and didn't want to make a habit of it.  He'd have to, though, at least until the bruises faded. He made his way through the bathrooms and into the locker area and groaned when he heard the water running. He frowned to himself but set his clothes down, figuring he was already there. He stripped down and covered himself self-consciously with a towel, heading towards the shower area...and stopped in his tracks.   
  
    Draco Malfoy apparently had been up before he had, but he hadn't noticed as the other boy's curtains had been closed. The boy's pale blonde hair was slicked back from the water, rivulets running down the boy's nearly-alabaster skin. Nearly, because Ron's eyes were drawn to some very familiar colorings across the boy's back. The fading bruises over Draco's pale skin were long and slender, almost evenly spread over the boy's back and stopping just before the curve of the boy's rear.   
  
    "Malfoy..." Ron's eyes were on the bruises, a bit surprised. Though he mentally cursed himself for actually speaking out loud...he hadn't meant to.  
  
    Draco whirled around, eyes wide. His hands dropped down to cover himself instinctively.  
  
    "WEASLEY!! What are you bloody doing here?"  
  
    "Same thing you are, I gather," Ron's ears went a bit red.   
  
    "What do you mean?" Draco demanded.   
  
    "Oi, take a look would you?"  
  
    Draco blinked and frowned, then let his eyes flick down away from Ron's face. Ron still had the towel covering himself, well...down there...but those silver eyes found the patches of bruises spread over the redhead's chest and stomach. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Ron turned slowly, showing his bruised back to Draco.   
  
    "See?" Ron turned back around and walked over to Draco slowly.   
  
    "So I do," Draco drawled quietly, frowning and watching Ron. "Well...if you insist on showering here at least make yourself useful and soap my back."  
  
    "Seriously?" Ron shook his head, laughing.   
  
    "Yes, seriously. Not like I can reach it can I? And you know how to wash bruises, I'd say."  
  
    "Oi. Fine, but you have to do the same."  
  
    "Like I'd wash the back of a blood-traitor Weasley like a servant..."  
  
    "You will." Ron stepped up to Draco and turned the boy around facing the spray of the water. "Shut it, Malfoy," he said before Draco even opened his mouth.  
  
    Draco snapped his mouth closed and hummed in annoyance, crossing his arms as he was practically manhandled by the taller boy. Ron had some nerve, Draco thought. He tensed a bit at the first touch of Ron's hands on his shoulders but relaxed as the soap was carefully washed over his skin.   
  
    "What did this?" Ron asked as he carefully washed the smaller boy's back.  
  
    "My father's cane," Draco drawled softly. "You?"  
  
    "Whatever my brothers felt like using."  
  
    "The twins?" Draco asked, surprised.   
  
    "Yeah. You really think they were looking at me like that cause I was put in Slytherin?"  
  
    Draco frowned, brows furrowing a bit as he thought back, and a shiver went down his spine as he remembered the looks on the twins' faces. He turned his head, looking back at Ron as the boy washed his back.  
  
    "You didn't want to be in Gryffindor. With them."  
  
    "No, I bloody hell didn't."   
  
    "Even though Potter was put there?"  
  
    Ron's hands stilled and he frowned, staring at the boy's soapy back. He moved Draco forward, watching the water wash away the soap.  
  
    "You're actually worried about him."  
  
    "You think?" Ron frowned, moving to the shower beside Draco's and turning on the water.   
  
    "You can't honestly believe they'd take it out on Potter. He's going to be the Golden Boy of the year," Draco scoffed, stepping behind Ron and taking the soap. "People would notice."  
  
    "You know how big my family is, right?"  
  
    "What does that have to do with anything?" Draco started soaping Ron's back.  
  
    "No one noticed this. They have a way about them. If they didn't want anyone to notice..."  
  
    "You know what I'm noticing?"  
  
    "What?" Ron frowned.  
  
    "How many bloody freckles you have. Merlin's beard, you're absolutely covered. It's...grotesque. Honestly." Draco smirked, actually teasing.   
  
    Ron scoffed and grinned a bit, moving his foot and stepping on Draco's playfully.   
  
    "You're a right arse, Malfoy."  
  
    "Language, Weasel."  
  
    "Back to the animal names are we?"  
  
    "It's far too easy. It's practically in the name."  
  
    "Hmph." Ron rolled his eyes and snickered, washing his front as Draco washed his back. "I'd call you my little dragon but I think that's rather too good for you."      
  
    "YOUR little dragon?" Draco scoffed.   
  
    "Got you to wash my back didn't I?"  
  
    "Got you to wash mine first!"  
  
    "Only so you'd wash mine."  
  
    Draco opened his mouth and shut it again, glaring at Ron's back. He walked back to his own showerhead and rinsed off.   
  
    "I suppose you can end up fitting in, Weasel," Draco drawled, turning off his shower.   
  
    "Never thought I'd hear you say that, my little dragon." Ron smirked softly. He turned off his own water and grabbed his towel, turning and following Draco to the locker room to dry off.  
  
    "I told you..." Draco's eyes narrowed as he peered at Ron, starting to dry off as well. Draco decided not to finish his sentence and huffed, cheeks pink. "You're bloody annoying."  
  
    Ron snickered and got dressed alongside Draco. Draco moved to the mirror and started to comb his hair, making sure it was slicked back Just So.   
      
    "You got something on your nose, by the way," Draco drawled.   
  
    "WHAT?!" Ron rushed to the next mirror. "But I just sh--..." he stopped and stared at his reflection, eyes on his distinctly clean nose. Draco's laughter echoed loudly through the lockers. "Oh...I really, really hate you, Draco."  
  
    "I can't believe you fell for it," Draco managed to say through his laughter. "Bloody hell Ron...really?"  
  
    "Shush," Ron grumped. He turned and reached out, brushing the mussed hair away from Draco's face. Draco just smirked up at Ron and idly tilted his head to the brush of fingers, then stuck out his tongue.  
  
    "Still fell for it, Weasley. Now stop messing up my hair, you're contaminating it."  
  
    "Arse," Ron huffed and flicked Draco's nose playfully.   
  
    Draco smirked and wrinkled his nose at the flick.  The two boys gathered their things and headed back to their dorm, putting the clothes away.   
  
    "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
    "Thought I'd go wait for Harry."  
  
    "Do you even know where their Common Room is?"  
  
    Ron frowned, not having thought of that.   
  
    "Thought not. Do you play chess, Weasley? Actually play?"  
  
    "What? Of course I do," Ron scoffed. "I'm the best."  
  
    "I doubt that."  
  
    "Let's play, then!"   
  
    "Shame for you, I don't have my set with me."  
  
    "Then you don't play, Malfoy." Ron smirked and moved to his trunk, pulling out his family's old set. "A real player always has their chess set."  
  
    Draco's eyes narrowed and he chewed his bottom lip lightly, then smirked.   
  
    "You know what, Weasley? Fine. We play. I win, and you admit how much better than you I am." He smirked more.  
  
    "Oh, you want to play for stakes do you?" Ron grinned broadly. "If I win, Malfoy, you...have to be my friend."  
  
    "You're out of your mind."  
  
    "Would you rather be to me like Crabbe and Goyle are to you?"  
  
    "Not a chance, Weasel..."  
  
    "Well, my little dragon, your pick. You can be my friend or you can be...whatever the bloody hell they are."  
  
    "Hmph. Fine. Don't expect it to mean..."  
  
    "...that you won't whine about everything? Don't worry, little dragon. You can still be a little arse," Ron winked, laughing.  
  
    "As if you're going to win anyway, Weasley. Fine, let's go."  
  
    Ron grinned and headed out to the Common Room with Draco, pulling a table near the fireplace between two plush green chairs, setting up his set. He sat down on black's side, allowing Draco to take white. Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking broadly.   
  
    "Letting me go first? How very...Gryffindor of you."  
  
    "Oi! Just move," Ron rolled his eyes, grinning.   
  
    "Pawn to King 4," Draco drawled.  
  
    "Pawn to Queen's Rook 4." Ron settled back in his chair, watching.  
  
    "King's Bishop to Queen's Bishop 4."  
  
    "You can't be serious." Ron looked at Draco incredulously, shaking his head. "King's Knight to King's Rook 3."  
  
    Draco frowned as Ron's Knight took its move. He hadn't even moved his Queen yet and Ron had him figured out. Perhaps the redhead was a more serious player than Draco had figured.   
  
    "What's wrong Malfoy?  That little four-move mate isn't your only strategy is it?" Ron quipped, smirking.  
  
    Draco glared at Ron, scratching the side of his nose as he sat up nearer the edge of the seat.   
  
    "All right, Weasel...so you picked that out. Now we play for real, then."  
  
    "I'm ready, my little dragon...but are you?" Ron grinned confidently. Chess was his territory, after all. "Bring it on."  
  
    The game was on. Draco didn't like being challenged very much, especially by one he had considered to be an easy mark. Ron had been a couple steps behind in some aspects after all, and Draco fully expected the boy to be the same at chess, not thinking as far ahead as the redhead first thought. But that was soon proving to be very, very wrong. Ron was playing confidently, and his confidence wasn't wavering. Ron was thinking much further ahead than Draco expected, and was finding moves before Draco had even finished thinking the strategy through.   
  
    Draco was almost starting to sweat, in fact. Ron's pieces were steadily demolishing Draco's, and it wasn't long before Draco was on the defensive. Ron was keeping Draco on his toes and forcing Draco to think much further ahead than he was used to.   
  
    "Bloody hell, Weasley!" Draco hissed, wiping his brow.   
  
    "What? I tried to warn you," Ron grinned brightly.   
  
    "I won't lose!" Draco growled.  
  
    "If you say so."  
  
    Ron grinned as the game continued. Draco quickly changed his tactics when he saw Ron was far more skilled perhaps than even he, and decided to aim for a different outcome. Perhaps Ron would find it...ironic?  
  
    "You're not..."  
  
    "If I can't win, neither will you!" Draco glared at Ron.   
  
    "Bloody hell, is being someone's friend that scary for you?"  
  
    "I'm better than you, Weasley!"  
  
    "Then why are you losing?" Ron snapped, annoyed that Draco would attempt this.  
  
    "It's not considered losing!"  
  
    "It's a coward's move!"  
  
    "Well that's why I'm not in Gryffindor, idiot!"  
  
    "You just admitted to being a coward," Ron glared.  
  
    "I did not!"   
  
    "Did too."  
      
    "Not!"  
      
    "Too!"  
  
    They glared at each other over the board and began to play again. Ron was playing much harder now, aiming to checkmate Draco before the blonde went on to stalemate them both. Soon Ron turned his attention away from Draco's King and decided to just shred through the other boy's remaining pieces. Draco was getting more and more frustrated, which was what Ron was aiming for.   
  
    "Bloody blood-traitor worthless WEASLEY!" Draco finally exploded, knocking over his King in a sign of defeat. "You cheated!" Draco grumped, crossing his arms.  
  
    "I did warn you," Ron laughed and grinned brightly.   
  
    By that time a few other members of Slytherin had woken up and had watched the ensuing game with interest, and were definitely surprised to see Malfoy lose.   
  
    "What are you lot looking at?" Draco snapped in annoyance. "Off with you!"  
  
    "Think you own the place..." Ron shook his head, grinning. He gathered his pieces and packed it away. Draco huffed and shoo'd Ron off, crossing his arms to sulk by the fire as Ron went to put his set back in the dorm. He made his way back out.  
  
    "So you off to go see Potter now?"  
  
    "I'm hoping to catch him before breakfast, yeah."  
  
    "Hmph. Make me be your friend and then run off to POTTER."  
  
    "I'm not making you do anything." Ron grinned at Draco softly. "What, you going to despise him forever now for marking you as the tosser you are?"  
  
    Draco made a face at Ron and, laughing, Ron waved and made his way out. Hopefully he'd be able to catch Harry before breakfast. All in all, a good start to the day so far, he thought. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	4. Narrow Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron heads off to find Harry and runs into some trouble. Harry and Draco come face to face for the first time after the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I own no one. Enjoy the newest chapter!

    Ron , of course, had no idea where the Gryffindor common room was. He'd followed his fellow Slytherins down to the dungeons while Harry had followed the other Gryffindors up the Main Hall's stairs. As it was Ron's first time up the stairs, the fake step caught him by surprise and sent him crashing forward against the steps. Ron let out a string of curses and twisted to glare down at the fake step trapping his leg.   
  
    Great. Just wonderful. Thankfully no one was there to see him. He shifted carefully, wincing when a bit of pain shot through his leg as he moved it wrong. He put his knee on the step just above the fake one and began to move a bit to try and work his leg out, nearly there when...  
  
    "Well well, look who we have here, dear brother!"   
  
    "Oh, look indeed, is that ickle Ronniekins trapped all by himself on the fake step?"  
  
    "Tsk, tsk...indeed it is, our wee little brother all alone!"   
  
    The glee in the twins voices, laced with malice, made the blood drain from Ron's face as he looked up towards the landing of the stairs.  There the twins stood, side by side and arms crossed, perfect mirrors of the other. Their eyes were locked on Ron's helpless form, lips curled in identical, predatory grins, just showing hints of teeth behind those lips. As one they took the first step down, then the next.   
  
    Ron slipped, his leg falling further back into the fake step as his struggles became a bit more panicked to escape. The twins waited, then took another step down, eyes still locked on Ron and his renewed struggles to get free. They were in no rush to reach Ron now, enjoying watching him struggle for freedom. Ron pushed up against the steps, wide eyes glancing up at the twins as they took another step down.   
  
    "Why, it looks like he's trying to get away from us," George spoke slow and quiet, narrowed eyes on Ron.  
  
    "Oh, but whyever would he want to do that? We're such dear, close brothers to him," Fred responded with a toothy grin.  
  
    "You know what he reminds me of?"  
  
    "What's that, dear brother?"  
  
    "Like when we caught one of the gnomes to experiment with...trapped him, and how he struggled to get away after we'd been testing on him..."  
  
    "Oh, yes...I was wondering why those frantic movements looked so familiar.."  
  
    "Yes, just like a caged animal trying to get free..."  
  
    Another step closer, and Ron let out a strangled sound, eyes wide, sweat forming over his brow and upper lip as they got closer. Another step and he felt his chest tighten, heart pounding as if trying to break through and escape.   
  
    "Why, he must think we're going to hurt him..."  
      
    "Us? Why, never! We just want to show him we love him, right brother?"  
  
    "Of course! And even as a Slytherin..."  
  
    "...having avoided Gryffindor, the family House.."  
  
    "...that we'd still find time to express how we feel for him!"  
  
    The twins grinned down at Ron, those smiles sickeningly sweet but their eyes hard. They were close now, and Ron's struggles had stopped, panic-stricken eyes just watching the twins get ever closer. The twins mirrored each other, reaching out to each grab one of Ron's arms, gripping his biceps and pulling upward.  
  
    "NO!" Ron shouted, feeling his leg slide free. He struggled against their grips as they pulled him up the steps, trying to kick at them and pull backwards.   
  
    The twins were a bit shocked, as Ron had usually given in so...quietly...before. So to speak. And as Ron was the same size as they were, they found themselves to have a bit of work on their hands to try and keep him in their grasp.  
  
    "Let me go!"  
  
    "Oh, but we have something to show you..."  
  
    "Well, I suppose, George, we could show Harry instead..."  
  
    Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.   
  
    "FRED! GEORGE!"  Percy came into view, frowning.   
  
    "What are you doing up, Perce?" Fred frowned up at their older brother.   
  
    "What am I doing up?" Percy huffed, puffing out his chest importantly. "I'm a Prefect! I got the morning rounds. What are you doing up? Are you teasing Ron? Leave him alone."  
  
    The twins let go of Ron and stepped away, exchanging glances with each other. Ron staggered a bit when he was released, taking in a deep breath and moving closer to the rail, gripping it.   
  
    "We were just...congratulating...him on being put in Slytherin, that's all."  
  
    "That's right. Breaking family tradition and all that, should have thought of it ourselves..."  
  
    "Well, you've done it, so be off then." Percy put his hands on his hips, watching the twins head off down the steps. His eyes narrowed a bit at Ron. "You're looking peaky, Ron...perhaps you should visit the Hospital Wing? Or is it just first-day nerves?"  
  
    "Nerves," Ron said quickly, taking another breath. "Um...can you show me where your common room is? I want to wait for Harry."  
  
    Percy frowned but nodded.   
  
    "All right, but you know I can't give you the password."  
  
    "Did I ask for it?" Ron huffed.  
  
    "Don't take that tone with me, you may be in Slytherin but I am still a Prefect...AND your older brother!" Percy turned, heading back up the stairs.  
  
    Ron huffed and rolled his eyes at Percy's back. Though, secretly, he'd never been so glad to see Percy in his entire life than he was then. He followed Percy, starting to calm down slowly as they walked, keeping an eye out so he'd know how to get there on his own next time.   
  
    "I must express my disappointment in you, however, Ronald. A Weasley sorted into Slytherin, it's shameful!"  
  
    Ron rolled his eyes again and frowned.   
  
    "Only because of some of its more....famous....wizards. Doesn't mean you're evil."  
  
    "Regardless, Ronald. Everyone expected you in Gryffindor, of course. I'm sure mother and father will be quite disappointed."  
  
    "Already sent off a letter to them, I expect," Run muttered.  
  
    "Well, of course!" Percy puffed out his chest importantly. "I am the oldest at Hogwarts right now, and it is my duty to keep them informed!"  
  
    "You'd fit right in with Slytherin," Ron grumped.  
  
    Percy sniffed in annoyance and turned his nose up.   
  
    "I'll not even dignify that with a response!"  
  
    "You just did."  
  
    Percy shot a little glare at Ron and soon after they were coming up to the Fat Lady.   
  
    "Oh! Another Weasley. I didn't see you with the other first years last night, dearie..did you arrive late?"  
  
    "No, he got Sorted into Slytherin. I just brought him up here to wait for someone."  
  
    "Oh, all right then."  
  
    Percy nodded to Ron and turned, heading off. Ron leaned back on the wall across from the Fat Lady, arms crossed as he waited. Students started trickling out of the portrait hole as it got closer to breakfast, shooting him curious looks as they went passed. After a bit Ron stopped glancing up at the Fat Lady every time she swung open,so he didn't notice Harry come out. Harry's face lit up with a bright smile when he saw Ron waiting, however.  
  
    "RON!"  
  
    Ron looked up and grinned, pushing off of the wall. He moved forward and clapped Harry on the back. Harry turned his head up to grin brightly up at Ron, and Ron looked relieved when Harry hadn't flinched at the clap to the back. So the twins hadn't gotten their hands on him.   
  
    "Hey Harry. Ready for breakfast?"  
  
    "Not sure I can eat after that big dinner last night," Harry grinned.   
  
    "Uh..Harry? Help?" came a voice from behind, causing Harry and Ron to turn to the portrait hole, with Ron immediately starting to laugh.   
  
    "Neville..." Harry shook his head at the other boy, who'd somehow gotten stuck trying to exit the portrait hole.   
  
    "I remember you! With the toad, right?" Ron moved forward, holding his arm out for Neville to grasp, helping the boy out of the portrait hole.   
  
    Neville nodded, face flushed.   
  
    "Thanks," he murmured. "Ron, right? Harry was talking about you last night..."  
  
    "Yeah?" Ron tensed a little, eyes shifting to Harry. Harry subtly shook his head, reading Ron's look right. He hadn't given away Ron's secret. Ron relaxed.   
  
    "Yeah. Said you were cool...even though you got put in Slytherin."  
  
    "Said that last bit did he?" Ron glanced at Harry again, grinning.   
  
    "Oh...I didn't mean..." Neville stammered, thinking he got Harry in trouble.  
  
    Ron laughed and shook his head, pulling Harry close and mussing his hair.   
  
    "Don't worry. He's my best friend, it's fine."  
  
    Harry squirmed and laughed, pulling away from Ron and fixing his glasses, then smiled widely when Ron called him his best friend.   
  
    "Am I really?"  
  
    "Yep, really." Ron turned to Neville and held out his hand. "Nice meeting you Neville."  
  
    "You too," Neville took Ron's hand and shook. "You coming with us to breakfast?"  
  
    "I need to talk to Harry, actually...you mind? It's kinda private."  
  
    "Oh...sure." Neville nodded and smiled. "Later, then."  
  
    "Later."  
  
    "See you at breakfast, Neville," Harry smiled. "Don't forget the fake step."  
  
    "Oh...I had. Thanks, Harry!" Neville waved, heading off.  
  
    "Wish I'd known about the bloody fake step," Ron growled softly.  
  
    "Percy warned us on the way up last night, it get you too?" Harry turned to grin at Ron, though the grin fell away when he got a good look at Ron's face. "What? What happened?"  
  
    Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew the boy to his side, walking along with him down the hallway. Harry stumbled a bit but followed, having to walk quickly to keep up with Ron's longer strides. Harry put his arm around Ron's waist without really thinking about it, it helped him a bit to keep up with Ron.   
  
    Ron bowed his head a bit towards Harry as they walked, whispering to him quickly and telling him about his encounter with the twins that morning, of course leaving out his panicked reactions.  Harry frowned as he listened, glancing up at Ron.   
      
    "Maybe you should tell someone..."  
  
    "No. The twins would get out of it, the teachers probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
    "I've seen the bruises! I could tell them."  
  
    "No. We just make sure they don't get us alone, ok? I don't think they'd actually go for you. You're too famous and all. You-Know-Who is gone 'cause you they say, what chance do the twins have?" Ron grinned.  
  
    Harry just laughed and shook his head.   
  
    "I really hope people don't react to me here like they did in Diagon Alley...everyone was shaking my hand and everything, it was weird..."  
  
    "Well, at least the teachers didn't all line up to do that..." Ron laughed.  
  
    "Oh man...I think I would have hidden under the Hat's stool..."   
  
    Laughing, they approached the main staircase and separated so it would be easier to climb down.   
  
    "Think we'll have any classes together?" Harry asked as they made their way down.  
  
    "Dunno. We get our schedules today. Hope so...if not, we can meet during breaks and stuff."  
  
    They reached the bottom of the stairs as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came up from the dungeons. Draco, of course, was flanked by his two goons. Those silver eyes lifted at the sound of the voices on the stairs, recognizing Ron's instantly...which meant the second voice was Potter's. Draco's pale pink lips curled into a sneer.   
  
    "Oh look, if it isn't the scarhead...you'll soon realize your fame won't get you everywhere, Potter. You may have fooled the Weasel into thinking that you're the greatest thing on the planet, but not me."  
  
    "Shove off Malfoy...you practically tripped over your own feet to say hello."  
  
    Ron looked annoyed when Draco had yet again called him Weasel, in front of Harry this time, even. Then he just smirked when Harry remarked back.  
  
    "Think it's funny Weasel? You're going to just stand there like a dope and let him insult me like that?"  
  
    Ron rolled his eyes and stepped down, glancing at Harry and giving the shorter, raven-haired boy a quick little wink.   
  
    "What do you want me to do, my little dragon?" Ron stood in front of Draco, a good head taller than the blonde, grinning at him. "Hit him? You started it, didn't you?"  
  
    "Don't call me that!" Draco hissed, cheeks bright pink. How dare Weasley call him that in front of Potter! The nerve! "I told you not to call me that! And if you're supposed to be my friend, you're supposed to defend me!"  
  
    "You called me Weasel. I told you I'd call you that when you called me Weasel. And HARRY," Ron made sure to emphasize the first name, "is my friend too. You picked the fight Draco, he can stand for himself and so can you."  
  
    "Friend?" Harry moved down the stairs and frowned and Ron. "You made FRIENDS with him?! He's hardly better than my cousin. And Dudley's only worse because this is only our second day here."  
  
    "Your cousin Potter? Must be ashamed to have you in his family. I know I would."  
  
    "Listen here, Malfoy..." Harry pushed passed Ron to come toe to toe with Draco.   
  
    Draco just sneered and motioned Crabbe and Goyle with a hand. Before they could move, Ron was between them, taking Draco and Harry each by the ear, pulling them apart. Both boys emitted startled yelps, more out of shock than pain.   
  
    "Bloody hell, both of you! Quit it."  Ron pulled Harry to one side of him and Draco to the other, standing between them and keeping hold of their ears. "We're right outside the Great Hall, you're both going to get us in trouble the first day!"   
  
    Draco and Harry glared at each other from opposite sides of Ron. Ron glared at the both of them, looking back and forth.   
  
    "Sorry," Harry muttered, ducking his head. Though he was talking to Ron, not Draco. Ron's hand let go of his ear and he rubbed it, flushing.   
  
    "He started it," Draco glowered at Ron, then hissed a little when that grip tightened on his ear. "Sorry," he, too, finally muttered, stepping back between a bewildered Crabbe and Goyle, rubbing his own ear.   
  
    "Oi, now don't make me act like my mum again. Bloody hell."  
  
    Draco glowered at them and then looked to Crabbe and Goyle, jerking his head towards the Great Hall doors. He lead them passed Ron and Harry, then paused, glancing back at Ron.   
  
    "I'll only save your seat for so long, Weasley." He turned away, heading into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle, letting the doors close behind him.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    Ron glanced at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "Because he's a prat."  
  
    "Your cousin. Does he have friends?"  
  
    "More like..." Harry paused and looked at Ron.   
  
    "Yeah....you really think those two are friends?"   
  
    Ron took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.   
  
    "See you during break if we don't have classes, ok? We'll compare schedules then." Ron smiled and let Harry's hand go, heading into the Great Hall. Hopefully he had easy classes to start with...after the way the day had turned out so far, Ron definitely did not want to add any more complications.


	5. Un-Nott-iced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron breaks up an argument during breakfast and learns a bit more about Blaise's nature. Waiting for class to start afterwards, Ron meets another of Draco's 'friends' from before Hogwarts.

    Ron settled in at the table beside Draco for breakfast. He watched Harry settle down at the Gryffindor table beside Neville and, thankfully, away from the twins.  Crabbe was on the other side of Draco with Goyle across from Crabbe, and Blaise was settled across from Draco. When the food appeared Ron heaped eggs and bacon onto his plate and immediately began to stuff his mouth. He was hungry.  
  
    "You know, the food's not going to get up and run away," Blaise said, slightly appalled.  
  
    "Mmph. 'm hungry," Ron mumbled, mouth full.  
  
    "Well, he IS a Weasley," Draco drawled. "Probably used to a single seed for breakfast, all they could afford..."  
  
    Ron glowered at Draco and made a rather disgusting face, as it exposed the half-chewed food in his mouth. Blaise covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook from trying to suppress his laughter, and Draco made an absolutely disgusted sound.  
  
    "Bloody hell. If you are going to sit with me, you disgusting pig, you are going to learn manners. Honestly, surely your mother, poor as she may be, would not approve."  
  
    "Honestly, Ron...do you eat like that in front of your mum?"  
  
    Ron huffed, annoyed, though his ears were going red. "Maybe?"  
  
    Blaise shook his head and gave a sad, exaggerated sigh.  
  
    "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Draco."  
  
    "Teach him manners and how to be Slytherin? Hopeless case," Draco smirked.  
  
    "Shu'up," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
    "Rule number one," Draco drawled, eyes narrowing. "No talking with your mouth open."  
  
    "Rule number two," Draco snapped, shooting a finger up across Ron's mouth as the redhead opened it, still stuff with food, to speak. "You will chew quietly and with your mouth closed."  
  
    Ron closed his mouth sharply, causing Draco to jerk his hand back lest his finger be snatched between Ron's teeth. Ron glared at Draco and slowly, deliberately began to chew his food, opening his mouth wide each time. Blaise shook his head and snickered. Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed a scone, shoving it into Ron's mouth, causing the boy's eyes to bulge as he began to choke. Blaise doubled over in laugher as Ron coughed hard, bits of broken scone coming out of his mouth until he grabbed a napkin and managed to spit it out.  
  
    "The bloody hell'd you do that for?!" Ron coughed still and took a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
    "Every time you open your mouth like that I'm going to stuff something into it," Draco crossed his arms, snickered.  
  
    Blaise started laughing harder, clutching his sides.  
  
    "I'm sure you'd enjoy stuffing his mouth, Draco."  
  
    Draco frowned, brows furrowing as he looked at Blaise.  
  
    "Why would I enjoy that? It looks bloody disgusting..."  
  
    "Never mind," Blaise snickered softly. His mother was a beautiful, and rather promiscuous witch, he was a bit ahead of the others when it came to certain aspects of life. He rather enjoyed making references that flew right over their heads.  
  
    Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes. Ron finally finished coughing and was glaring at Draco, arms crossed.  
  
    "Are you through eating?" Draco drawled innocently, going back to his food.  
  
    "You...are a complete arse, Malfoy."  
  
    "Mm, I think the Weasel is upset," Draco grinned.  
  
    "And I think my little dragon is being a pest."  
  
    "Did you just call Draco your little dragon?" Blaise's eyebrows went up and he grinned widely.  
  
    "Shut it, Blaise," Draco glared at the other boy.  
  
    "It was the only animal name I could think of for him," Ron muttered. "I told him I'd call him that every time he called me Weasel."  
  
    "But he doesn't call you HIS Weasel," Blaise mused.  
  
    "What's it matter?" Ron made a face, practically sulking over his breakfast now. First the twins, then Draco and Harry practically getting into a fight, and now his only two friends in Slytherin at the moment were being annoying.  
  
    "Well...never mind," Blaise chuckled, shrugging.  
  
    A Slytherin prefect passed out schedules to the first years, and Ron looked over his, frowning.  
  
    "No classes with Gryffindor until Friday," Ron huffed. Great.  
  
    "We do have classes with Ravenclaw first though...we'll get to see how Theo likes it in Ravenclaw." Blaise chuckled.  
  
    "Is Theo another friend of yours?"  
  
    "Sort-of..." Blaise chuckled. "All of our families are acquainted."  
  
    "Did..."  
  
    "Before you ask a stupid question and piss me off," Blaise said, eyes narrowing as he looked at Ron, "no, MY family had no part of the last war."  
  
    "Why not?" Ron took a piece of bacon, nibbling on it.  
  
    "We are a noble family," Blaise said, a bit of haughtiness seeping into his voice.  
  
    "And we're not?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know..."  
  
    "Oh please, don't boast to me, Draco," Blaise rolled his eyes. "How long did it take before your dad was claiming to be under a spell to escape prison? Pitiful."  
  
    "Take that back, Blaise," Draco's voice went low, cheeks pink with anger and embarrassment.  
  
    "Or?" Blaise raised his eyebrows, amused.  
  
    "TAKE IT BACK!" Draco shouted furiously, getting to his feet.  
  
    Blaise just laughed. Sometimes Draco really did bring out his mean streak.  
  
    "Going to cry, Draco? Or going to run off and tell daddy?"  
  
    Draco made to lunge across the table, but Ron turned and rose, catching him. He backed Draco away from the table, arms around the pale blonde's body like a hug.  
  
    "Draco, don't..."  
  
    But heads were already turning in the Great Hall, staring at the disturbance. Snape was already stalking down from the teacher's table towards the Slytherin, and the noise level in the Great Hall cut off almost immediately.  
  
    "Let me go, Weasley!" Draco was struggling furiously in Ron's arms, though the taller boy had him tightly.  
  
    "I trust," came a cold, cutting voice from behind them, causing Draco and Ron to go still as statues, and Blaise's laughter was cut off sharply, "that I do not have to say more than once, that I expect students representing my House to not act like fools and cause disturbances during breakfast?"  
  
    Snape's voice didn't move much above a whisper, and his cold, dark eyes shifted between Blaise, Ron, and Draco, looking down at them from over his hooked nose. He kept his arms clasped behind his back, lips pursed so thinly his mouth was practically a slit across his face.  
  
    "While I usually expect Neanderthal behavior from a Weasley..." those eyes lingered on Ron, appraising the redhead slowly, "I would expect a Weasley in MY House to hold themselves to a better standard, and I must say, I expected MUCH better from you, Blaise, and most certainly you, Draco. Do not let it happen again, or you shall find the consequences of my disappointment most...unpleasant. I believe breakfast for you both," those eyes turned to Draco and Ron, "is finished. You both may leave."  
  
    With a sweep of his robes, Snape turned on his heel and stalked off back to the teacher's table. Ron shivered and rolled his shoulders a bit, but kept his arms around Draco. Draco was leaning into Ron's arms against his chest, angry, hurt, and embarrassed from the confrontation and trying not to cry. Ron turned with Draco so they were facing the same way but kept his hold, grabbing his bag and Draco's with one hand before leading the boy out of the Great Hall.  
  
    "Snape gives me the creeps," Ron murmured to Draco as they headed out.  
  
    Draco didn't say anything, letting Ron lead him out of the Great Hall. Breakfast was barely halfway through, so they still had some time yet. Ron set their bags down and turned Draco towards him, frowning.  
  
    "You're crying?"  
  
    "I'm not!" Draco quickly wiped at his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
    Ron sighed and brushed his fingers through Draco's hair, pushing a few escaped strands back into place.  
  
    "You're lucky you didn't get food all over your robes trying to lunge over the table. Didn't think you had it in you," Ron grinned.  
  
    "Had what in me?"  
  
    "The bollocks to try and fight someone. You got Crabbe and Goyle for that."  
  
    Draco shrugged, flushing.  
  
    "So I thought you and Blaise were friendly...?"  
  
    Draco sighed and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Ron did the same and turned to follow Draco, heading up the stairs towards their first class. Ron warned Draco about the fake step and they continued their way up.  
  
    "Blaise...I wish I could explain it. He's always been like that, though. One minute we're fine, the next minute he's breaking my favorite toy, or doing something to see how far he can push me."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "It's just Blaise," Draco shrugged, not really able to give more explanation than that.  
  
    "Ok," Ron shrugged, glancing at Draco. "Why was it so important to you to defend your father, with what he does to you?"  
  
    Draco went quiet, frowning.  
  
    "Because he's still my father," Draco finally said quietly. "And...he still cares about me. It's not always beatings at home."  
  
    "Does he only just hit you?"  
  
    "What else would he do?" Draco frowned.  
  
    "Never mind," Ron said, looking away from Draco and staring down the hallway without really looking at anything.  
  
    Draco looked over at Ron and frowned.  
  
    "Weasel."  
  
    "My little dragon," Ron said automatically.  
  
    Draco took Ron's hand and squeezed it, secretly pleased. Ron looked over at Draco when the other boy took his hand and he seemed to relax, giving Draco a little smile. Draco dropped Ron's hand at the sound of approaching footsteps, however, and Ron leaned back against the wall, turning his head to see who was coming.  
  
    The boy was in Ravenclaw robes, rather unmemorable really. He had slightly stringy brown hair that just brushed his shoulders, brown eyes, a small nose. The only thing really distinguishable really were the boy's lips, a bit more full than normal, not very wide. He nodded solemnly to Ron, then turned to Draco.  
  
    "All right, Malfoy?"  
  
    "Of course, Nott. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I got sorted into Ravenclaw or anything."  
  
    Nott gave a simple smile to Draco, nodding.  
  
    "Of course. You would think not being sorted into anything but Slytherin would be a grave dishonour and insult," Nott replied pleasantly. He turned to Ron and extended his hand. "Theodore Nott."  
  
    "Ron Weasley," Ron shook the boy's hand.  
  
    "A pleasure," Theo smiled serenely. "You must be someone very special."  
  
    Ron peered at Theo, frowning. He was trying to find insult somewhere in the boy's face, as there was none in Theo's tone. But that sounded sarcastic.  
  
    "Oh, you took me wrongly," Theo gave a small chuckle. "I mean simply, I've never seen Draco take to anyone so well. You were holding hands."  
  
    "What? We were not!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, flushing.  
  
    "Of course not," Theo nodded agreeably, smiling. "I must have been mistaken. I've only been behind you since you were halfway up the Great Hall stairs."  
  
    "What?" Ron frowned. "We didn't notice you..we only heard you just now."  
  
    Theo nodded, his serene smile still on his lips.  
  
    "Yes, I do tend to go unnoticed a lot. I find I have to concentrate on actually making noise when I want to be heard. Usually it's the other way around, I'm told."  
  
    "Why were you following us?" Draco demanded then, since apparently he could no longer deny holding hands, cheeks bright pink.  
  
    "I was concerned, of course, why else?" Theo frowned, tilting his head quizzically. "You were quite upset, and it seemed Blaise was being polar."  
  
    "Polar?" Ron frowned.  
  
    "Apologies," Theo smiled at Ron. "It's what I've termed for Blaise when he is acting out on his meaner side."  
  
    "Oh," Ron said. "Why?"  
  
    Theo tilted his head and regarded Ron, then reached up and patted him on the side of the head.  
  
    "I like you."  
  
    "Uh...thanks?" Ron was even more confused and looked to Draco.  
  
    "He was," Draco said, drawing Theo's attention back to himself while trying not to laugh at the completely befuddled look on Ron's face. "But I'm fine."  
  
    "If you would just learn to not let him aggravate you, it wouldn't be so bad."  
  
    "I'm not you, Nott," Draco drawled in annoyance.  
  
    "No one is," Nott agreed and smiled. "Just me."  
  
    He waved at them and walked into class to get first pick of seats. Ron and Draco turned to each other, and Draco couldn't hold it back any longer. The completely bewildered look still on Ron's face was just too much. He burst out laughing.  
  
    "Your friends are _weird_ ," Ron finally managed to say.  
  
    "What does that say about you?" Draco snickered, managing to stop laughing and heading into class.  
  
    Ron opened his mouth and shut it again, shaking his head. Grabbing his bag, he let Draco have the last word and followed him into class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I've been on a bit of a Graceland kick, so my apologies. But I wanted to get something up for you guys before MetroCon. :)


	6. Favorite Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a boring introduction to the school year, Draco and Ron leave class on the way to the Great Hall for Ron to meet Harry. Draco meets the Twins face to face for the first time...

    History of Magic started off exciting, with their ghostly professor coming in through the blackboard.  It did not take long, however, for the class to fall into a bit of a stupor, lulled to a near-unconscious state by the dull droning of Professor Binns' monotone. Even the majority of the Ravenclaws weren't taking notes, having realized Professor Binns was reading straight from the book.   
  
    "What rubbish," Draco drawled when the class ended. "We could just read from the book ourselves."  
  
    "What?" Ron jerked from his daze and looked around. "Class is over?"  
  
    "Yes, nice of you to join us again Weasley," Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes and smacking Ron's shoulder with his book.  
  
    "Oi! Hey, that thing's not light," he frowned, rubbing his shoulder a bit before he packed away his practically untouched book.   
  
    "Do you even know what he went over today?" Draco crossed his arms, staring at Ron.  
  
    "Uh..." Ron licked his lips and glanced down at his bag. "Chapter one?"  
  
    "You're such a dolt, Weasel," Draco shook his head, exasperated, and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
    "Well...this Weasel outsmarted you at chess, my little dragon!" Ron smirked triumphantly.   
  
    "And if you manage to 'outsmart' me at anything else, I'll snog Potter," Draco snickered, turning and heading out.  
  
    Ron opened his mouth and paused, face screwing a bit as he thought about it. Then he grabbed his bag and chased after Draco when it sunk in, shouting "HEY! That wasn't funny!"  
  
    Crabbe and Goyle snickered on either side of Draco as they walked, and Draco slowed his steps to allow Ron to catch up. Ron grumped softly, expelling air from his lips in an annoyed hiss as he fell into step alongside Draco.  
  
    "Still planning on going down to meet Potter?"  
  
    "Of course. Why, care to join us?" Ron grinned.  
  
    "I have no plans to subject myself to that, thank you."   
  
    "Better than starting another fight I guess," Ron shook his head.  
  
    Draco pursed his lips but said nothing, deciding to let this particular battle go for now. He'd gotten the last word in a bit today so it was nothing for him to let Ron have this one.  Draco pulled Ron into a conversation about Quidditch instead, and it wasn't long before they were arguing over the better team. Crabbe and Goyle ambled along behind them, and Draco glanced up when he felt Goyle tugging his sleeve. Silver eyes fell upon two identical forms and he reached up, grabbing Ron's hand, stopping where he was.  
  
    Ron blinked when he was pulled to a stop and looked at Draco curiously. Crabbe and Goyle continued a few paces forward to form a bit of a barrier in front of Draco and Ron, which caused Ron to look forward. He spotted the twins and clenched his jaw, shoulders going tense as he drew himself up a bit more.   
  
    "How touching," Draco drawled as the twins came towards them. "A Weasel reunited with his brothers..."  
  
    "Don't, my little dragon," Ron hissed, the name practically automatic at that point. And Ron mentally kicked himself for it, for the twins' eyes lit up.  
  
    "Weasel?" Fred grinned broadly, stopping just before Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
    "The little blonde is so clever, doesn't he think?" George stood beside Fred, each twin standing with a hand on a hip, mirroring the other.   
  
    "Malfoy wasn't it?"  
  
    "I think it was."  
  
    "Looks like a little doll, doesn't he?"  
  
    "A pretty little porcelain doll," Fred chuckled.   
  
    Draco flushed, eyes narrowing as he gazed up at the twins. His nostrils flared, lips pursed tightly. Those eyes on him made him nervous, and he found himself taking a step back, just a bit behind Ron. Ron stepped to the side in front of Draco, drawing the twins' eyes to him, his own flaring with anger...and a bit of fear.   
  
    "What do you want?" Ron demanded, sounding much braver than he felt.   
  
    "Must we need a reason..."  
  
    "...to say hello to our dearest ickle Ronniekins?"  
  
    "Our best.."  
  
    "...and most favorite..."  
  
    "...little brother?" the twins finished together, smiles growing wide, toothy.   
  
    Crabbe and Goyle backed away slowly and moved behind Ron as well, pushing Draco a bit further back to keep him behind them. They had no qualms about leaving Ron on his own.  Ron swallowed hard and tilted his chin up, forcing himself to face them, taking another step forward. As long as he kept their attention on him, their focus would be off of Draco.   
  
    "What...do...you...want?" Ron said again.  
  
    Fred and George exchanged looks, their grins not moving off their faces.  Their eyes flicked towards Ron and their heads tilted in opposite directions, then slowly turned as one to face Ron. Merlin, how Ron hated when they did that.   
  
    "Well, we just came to tell you..."  
  
    "...Harry's really sorry he can't meet you today."  
  
    "We thought we'd teach him to play Exploding Snap..."  
  
    "...our way, of course..."  
  
    "...since our dear brother didn't end up in our House."  
  
    "We really must go, however," Fred grinned.  
  
    "Harry's waiting for us...he's a little..."  
  
    "...tied up at the moment," Fred and George finished together, turning away and starting to walk off.  
  
    "STOP!" Ron shouted, taking a step after them.   
  
    The twins did, but didn't turn to face Ron. They glanced at each other, sharing a smirk, hands in their pockets. Ron took a deep breath and glanced back at Draco, tilting his head in a motion for the blonde to go. Draco opened his mouth and paused, taking one look at the twins' backs. He thought better of whatever it was he was going to say and left quickly, Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.   
  
    "That's our dear brother," George said, and, each twin grinning like the cat who caught the canary, lead Ron away.   
  
      
  
    Draco took every ounce of willpower in him not to speed down the main stairway to get as much distance from himself and the spot he'd left Ron with the twins as possible. He walked quickly, yes, but he didn't go at a dead run like his nerves were telling him to. Did he feel bad for leaving Ron like that? Oh no, not at all. Ron was only his friend due to a stupid chess match. He was a Slytherin, he was only looking out for his own neck.  
  
    And each word that he thought to himself was a damn, bold-faced lie. But Ron would be okay. He knew that much. What could they do to Ron in school, after all? He was sure whatever they had planned, Ron had endured worse. At least...he hoped so. He reached the bottom of the stairs and gripped the rail, taking a few deep, steadying breaths to get his wind back after his rush down. He heard voices from the open Great Hall doors and adjusted his tie, smoothing down his robes.   
  
    Hoping he didn't run into Blaise and end up in another ridiculous argument, he stepped inside...and stopped when he caught sight of the Gryffindor table. That chubby Gryffindor, what's-his-name, was laughing and leaning on the table, sitting across from...Potter.  
  
    Wait...Potter? Draco's brows furrowed and he frowned, staring at Harry from the entryway. He looked back at Crabbe and Goyle, who just shrugged stupidly, and turned his head back. He stomped over to the Gryffindor table, the fat one shutting up quickly as he spotted Draco striding over with purpose. The tall black one nudged the loud Irish one, and Harry turned around, frowning when he saw Draco.  
  
    "Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco demanded incredulously.   
  
    "Uhm...waiting for Ron?"  
  
    "Shouldn't you be..." he waved his hands, not quite sure what to do with them, "tied up somewhere?!"  
  
    "Oi, mate, 'e wants to tie you up 'e does!" Seamus laughed, shaking his head. "You ain't even had classes with 'im yet and already yer on his nerves!"  
  
    "You!" Draco pointed at Seamus. "You shut up," Draco demanded and turned his gaze back on Harry, cursing himself inwardly. Damn but those twins were wasted on Gryffindor.   
  
    Harry shushed Seamus as the boy opened his mouth to argue, turning and getting to his feet to face down Malfoy. He had to tilt his head up to lock gazes with the other boy and was slightly annoyed, but Harry could tell something was off. Especially considering Ron should be there with him.   
  
    "And just...why...should I be tied up somewhere, Malfoy?" Harry hissed.  
  
    "Because that's what THEY said!"   
  
    "They?" Harry said blankly.   
  
    Frustrated, and not quite sure how he could make it any more obvious to Harry in front of everyone, Draco grabbed Harry's tie and turned, yanking it as he stormed off towards the exit. Harry's eyes bulged as he nearly gagged, choked by his own tie and nearly falling flat on his face trying not to trip over his own feet.   
  
    "HEY!" Seamus got to his feet, ready for a fight when Harry frantically waved a hand at him to keep him back.  
  
    Stumbling to keep up with Draco, he finally managed to get steady on his feet and yank Draco's hand away from his tie once they were out in the main hall.  
  
    "What the bloody hell is your problem!?" Harry gasped, rubbing his neck, eyes watering.  
  
    "THEY!" Draco turned on Harry, stabbing a finger into his chest. "Just how many THEYS do you think there are when it comes to that dimwitted Weasel?! I KNOW he's told you about them."  
  
    "Will you stop being so cryptic and just....oh....oh bloody hell."  
  
    Draco got a triumphant look on his face when it finally sunk in, and opening his mouth, was about to berate Harry for taking so long when Harry grabbed him by the robes and shook him.  
  
    "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH THEM, YOU STINKING COWARD!?"  
  
    Draco yelped as he was shaken violently, Crabbe and Goyle moving forward and pulling Harry off of him. Draco took a deep breath and glared at Harry, fixing his robes and smoothing down his hair.  
  
    "He told me to leave. And THEY told HIM you couldn't meet him as you were 'tied up' at the moment."  
  
    Harry looked at Draco with horror, eyes wide and face having gone almost as pale as Draco's skin. He stepped back to lean on the wall and rubbed his face, breathing hard and trying not to panic for Ron's sake.    
  
    "Ok...we need to...we need to go get McGonagall..."  
  
    "And do what? Do you really think she'll believe us? And if we do, and if we find them, do you really think Ron will say anything?"   
  
    "But..."  
  
    "Think, Potter!" Draco shook his head, frowning. "Put that head to good use. We tell, and they say everything is fine...what do you think will happen? It will be forgotten by the teachers, they'll think we're idiots, and the only ones who will remember it...will be those twins. And what do you think will happen to Ron then?"  
  
    Harry opened his mouth and shut it again, glaring at Draco for being right. Harry turned and paced away, gripping his messy hair as he tried to think of something he could do. Draco watched quietly, Harry turning on his heel and pacing back, stopping in front of the other boy.  
  
    "Do you even like him at all, Malfoy?"  
  
    "What?" Draco straightened, frowning.  
  
    "You heard me! What are you playing at here?"  
  
    "Why find me if you want to just sit around and do nothing? Do you feel proud knowing he's off somewhere right now with them?"  
  
    "Of course not!" Draco flushed angrily. "I had just...I..I don't know why I sought you out, all right? I just wanted to see if you were actually with them or not. I hadn't expected them to lie to make Ron go with them."  
  
    Draco looked away, not having wanted to admit that. Harry looked surprise as well, looking the other way and rubbing the back of his head. Harry didn't say anything more and moved away, sitting down on the bottom step and hugging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. Draco watched Harry and dismissed Crabbe and Goyle with a tilt of his head. Walking to the stairs, he sat one step higher than Harry, adopting the same position, knees hugged to his chest. Helpless together, they each waited in silence.   
  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and _constructive_ criticism much appreciated! :) Let me know what you think so far, and any suggestions!


	7. Worst Morning Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the twins are done with him, Ron finds his way back to Harry and Draco, who are still waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Working together, they support Ron, who refuses to have anything done, and help him to the next class of the morning. Once Harry leaves, Draco lets temper get the best of him and unintentionally hurts Ron, and Ron's morning just refuses to get any better, especially once Harry and Neville join the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ron...it's only his first day! If it weren't for bad luck, some people wouldn't have any at all...seems Ron is one of those people.
> 
> (I'm so sorry, Ronnie! I still love you, I swear!)

    Morning Break was almost over. Left alone in the empty room, Ron pulled his shirt back on, wincing at the feel of the fabric against tender flesh. Trembling fingers worked the buttons, fumbling with them and not really noticing how uneven it was, or the holes he'd missed, shirt crooked from being buttoned wrongly. He grit his teeth as he adjusted the sleeves of his uniform shirt, pulling them down to hide the rope burns around his wrists.   
  
    Ron got shakily to his feet, stumbling against the wall as the room suddenly spun around him. He shut his eyes tightly, mostly to stop the room's spinning, but also to stop the tears that threatened to come. He'd cried enough, he didn't want to find Draco or Harry while in tears. When the room seemed to steady itself, he pushed away carefully, grabbing his robes and pulling them on over his shirt.   
  
    One step...now another...then the third. Repeat. Left foot...right foot...left foot...slowly forward and out the door. Good. That's good, he thought to himself. He wasn't too far from the main stairs. The pain...he could deal with the pain...he had to. The twins had been a little more brutal than normal. It was rare for them to draw blood the way they had. They'd been furious with him. He couldn't dwell on that now. He just couldn't...he had to push back the pain, he had to stay standing, and get through the day.  
  
    Somehow.   
  
    He couldn't go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey would be forced to report his injuries, that much he knew. So keep going. One foot...then the other. Concentrate on the steps. On walking. But Merlin, how he just wanted to fall over! Thankfully, the hallway was empty, and Ron managed his slow trek to the top of the stairs. He saw two figures sitting huddled at the foot, but his vision was a bit blurry and he couldn't quite make them out.  
  
    Draco heard the sound at the top of the stairs first and turned.   
  
    "Bloody hell," Draco cursed softly under his breath. "Potter!  
  
    Draco turned and got to his feet. Harry's head jerked up and he adjusted his glasses, looking back and standing quickly as well. Harry and Draco exchanged looked, then looked up towards Ron. Draco opened his mouth to make a bit of a snide remark, to try and make things feel normal, when Ron swayed on his feet and lurched forward. Ron's grip on the rail just barely prevented him from taking a head-first tumble down the stairs.   
  
    Harry and Draco practically sprinted up the steps the moment Ron lurched, coming up on each side of him. Harry slipped under Ron's arm and brought an arm around him, and Draco took up Ron's other side, his and Harry's arms crossing around Ron's waist, but each boy's focus was on Ron, not each other.   
  
    "Hi," was all Ron managed to say, blinking a bit when he was suddenly supported on both sides.   
  
    "Hi?" Draco said, incredulously. "You nearly take a fall down the stairs and all you have to bloody say is hi? You're dolt, Weasley!"  
  
    "Malfoy!" Potter hissed, shocked.   
  
    Ron gave a little grin at Draco's indignation, and Draco shot Harry a proud little smirk.   
  
    "Hi," Ron confirmed, nodding his head weakly.   
  
    "Ron...are you ok?"  
  
    "'m fine," Ron lied.   
  
    "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, you're hurt..." Harry frowned.  
  
    "No!" Ron rested an arm around each boy's shoulders, leaning on them. "I can deal with this...if the bloody castle would stop spinning like it was trying to toss lawn gnomes..."  
  
    Harry just stared blankly and sighed.   
  
    "Help me get him to class before the bell rings, Potter," Draco drawled.   
  
    "What's your next class?"  
  
    "Defense Against the Dark Arts, should be this way," he tilted his head. "Weasley! Where's your bag?"  
  
    Ron blinked and swore quietly. He'd forgotten about his bag.   
  
    "A few classrooms that way..." he pointed with an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
    Draco sighed and shook his head, then glanced down the steps, spotting Crabbe and Goyle still standing stupidly down by the foot of the stairs. He flicked his free hand towards them and they clambered up the steps, staring at Draco expectantly.   
  
    "Go find Ron's bag," he ordered them. "Bring it with you to our next class."  
  
    Draco didn't wait for them to obey, knowing they would. He motioned to Harry with a tilt of his head, and working together, they slowly turned with Ron, heading down the hallway supporting the taller redhead. Gradually, the castle seemed to stop doing its pirouette practice, and Ron was rather quite thankful. He straightened up a bit more, able to walk under his own power for the most part, but still let the other two support him.   
  
    "So...is this how I have to get you two off each other's throats? 's almost worth it..." Ron smiled a bit.  
  
    "Don't say that," Harry said softly.   
  
    "And don't get used to it. He's still a git."  
  
    "And you're still a prat, Malfoy!"  
  
    Ron sighed and made a face at them. Draco smirked softly and tilted his head, flashing a little wink at Harry. Harry looked surprised, then glanced up at the much happier look at Ron's face. He shot a speculative look at Draco and just grinned a bit. They got to the classroom just before the bell to signal end of classes, and Harry carefully slipped away from Ron's side.   
  
    "You'll be ok?"  
  
    Ron nodded, smiling at Harry.   
  
    "Of course he'll be ok, Potter," Draco drawled. "He's not an invalid, pat least...physically. Mentally is another matter, however..."  
  
    "Oh, shut up," Ron grumbled.   
  
    "Well then, it's good you two are friends...you got the mental, and he's got the physical."  
  
    Harry grinned broadly and ran off before either one could say anything, leaving both boys a bit dumb-struck. The bell rang and students flowed out of the classrooms, ignoring the little first years.  
  
    "He...did he just say...that I'm physically invalid?!" Draco said, completely affronted.   
  
    "You are barely holding me up," Ron grinned a bit.  
  
    Draco glared up at Ron, then slipped out from under Ron's arm without a word, stepping away and crossing his arms. Ron had been leaning a bit heavily on Draco at the time and flailed his arms with a small yelp at the sudden lack of support, managing to catch his balance and standing up straight. Draco simply stood there, smirking at him.   
  
    "That wasn't nice," Ron huffed.  
  
    "Slytherins aren't exactly known for being nice, now are we?" Draco drawled, raising a thin eyebrow.   
  
    "Oh, I dunno...you've been pretty nice," Ron said, hiding a grin.  
  
    "What?" Draco frowned, straightening up and glaring at Ron. "Take that back this instant!"  
  
    "What, that you've been nice?"  
  
    "Yes!"   
  
    "No." Ron crossed his arms.  
  
    Draco's mouth opened and closed, glaring at Ron. He seemed to find a suitable response finally and was about to deliver said scathing remark when Crabbe and Goyle shuffled up behind him.  
  
    "We gots his bag likes you said," Crabbe said, holding up Ron's bag.  
  
    Ron raised his brows, looking at them, his bag, and then Draco. His lips twitched into a light smile and tilted his head, not having to say a word. Draco's face went another shade of pink and he turned, snatching the bag out of Crabbe's hand, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.  
  
    "Hey!" Ron jumped, shocked, and winced when he felt the pain shoot along his back. He staggered a bit and caught the wall. The next wince wasn't from pain, but from the sound of something shattering in his bag as Draco continued to stomp on it. "DRACO!"  
  
    Draco stopped at the pleading note in Ron's voice and stared down at the bag. A dark stain of ink was spreading through the fabric...he'd shattered at least one vial, perhaps more from the looks of it.  Draco leaned down and picked the bag up, turning to present it to Ron.  
  
    "Not. Nice," Draco hissed.  
  
    Ron swallowed hard and took the bag slowly. He was afraid to open it up, and when he did, he couldn't stop the crumbling of his face, mouth dropping open. He just held the bag, staring down into it, at the ink-splattered books and quills. Everything...ruined. It was one thing too much, and Ron felt the tears come, rolling down his longish nose and dripping from the tip and into the bag.   
  
    Draco's eyes widened when he saw the tears. He shifted to take a look into the bag, and saw just what his little tantrum had done. Shit. Draco cursed himself inwardly, but put an icy mask over his face, pretending not to care.   
  
    "See? Not..."  
  
    "Leave me alone," Ron whispered, not even raising his voice.  
  
    "I..." Draco's mask was cut by the sheer hurt in Ron's whisper, and he'd actually been about to apologize.  
  
    "Lover's quarrel?" Blaise's smug tone cut Draco off as he came up to them.   
  
    Ron just turned away, closing his bag. One hand against the wall, he made his way slowly into the classroom, his back to them, using the wall for support. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. Blaise stared after Ron, frowning, before turning on Draco.  
  
    "Just what in Merlin's name did you DO to him, Draco?"  
  
    "I...think I just ruined all of his books," Draco drawled softly, then swore, kicking Crabbe in the shin.  
  
    Crabbe yelped and jumped around on one leg, holding his shin.   
  
    "Why did you have to let me snatch his bag?!" Draco shifted the blame, as if it was Crabbe's fault.  
  
    "That's...cold, even for you, Malfoy. You know he can't afford to replace them."  
  
    "I didn't mean to! I was just...annoyed."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    Draco frowned and looked away. Merlin, it seemed so stupid now. He didn't think, he'd just done it...and now he felt like utter shit. And it was hard to make a Malfoy feel like utter, worthless shit! Draco shook his head, not wanting to tell Blaise.  
  
    "I guess I was totally off," Blaise shrugged.  
  
    "What?" Draco looked at Blaise.  
  
    "I thought you were starting to MAYBE care for someone other than yourself."  
  
    Draco glared at Blaise and looked away. He hated how observant the other boy could be sometimes, especially when it came back to bite him. Draco turned on his heel, heading into the classroom. He searched around for Ron and found him in the corner, ruined bag on the seat beside him, dripping ink all over it and effectively stopping anyone from sitting next to him. Draco sighed and took a seat across the room.  
  
    "What did he do?" Blaise stopped the Crabbe and Goyle from following Draco in immediately.   
  
    "Called Draco 'nice'," Crabbe finally murmured, shifting guiltily on his feet.  
  
    "What a damn idiot," Blaise said as he let them go.   
  
    Crabbe and Goyle had no idea if Blaise meant Draco or Ron, but they didn't stick around to ask. Blaise made his way in and found a seat, and Professor Quirrell began the class once everyone had arrived. Blaise didn't really pay attention, as it soon turned out that Quirrell was an absolute joke of a teacher, and he paid more attention to Draco and Ron. Draco was almost desperately trying to catch Ron's eye, and Ron was resolutely not looking Draco's way.   
  
    When the bell rang for lunch, surprisingly Draco was the first one to leave class. Blaise had expected him to stick around and try to talk to Ron, but he'd been off again, apparently. Blaise waved Pansy off when she tried to get him to join her at lunch, then got to his feet when Ron did, falling into step next to the boy.   
  
    "Don't start with me Blaise," Ron said, voice a bit dull. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
    "I'm not here to start a fight, Ron."  
      
    "Had enough of that egging Draco on this morning did you?"  
  
    Blaise looked over at Ron, then looked away, snickering softly. He couldn't believe it...it was still sore with Ron that he'd pushed Draco like that, even after what Draco had done.  
  
    "Do you really still care? After what he did?"  
  
    Ron didn't answer, simply walking along with Blaise, bag hanging at his side. The pain was a dull roar right now, so he was able to walk mostly without the wall. Which was good, because he didn't want Blaise asking questions about that. His asking about Draco was bad enough.   
  
    "What does it matter to you?" Ron finally asked. "If you're not pretending to be his friend, you're going 'polar' and trying to hurt him, so why do you care?"  
  
    "So you met Nott," Blaise mused. "He's the only one who really uses that, you know."  
  
    "Yeah, well. Apparently you're rubbing off on Draco," Ron sighed, staring down at his bag sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."  
  
    "We'll share books if we need to," Blaise shrugged.   
  
    Ron frowned, looking up at Blaise with a bit of surprise. Blaise rolled his eyes at Ron's look and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
    "Didn't I say Slytherins stick together?" Blaise said, punching Ron in the shoulder.   
  
    Ron hissed loudly in surprise, the pain shooting through him and eyes starting to water. He stumbled a bit and dropped to one knee, hands pressing to the cold stone floor.   
  
    "What the..." Blaise stopped and turned, staring down at Ron, eyes wide. "I didn't hit you THAT hard!"  
  
    "Tripped," Ron said, taking a deep breath. He'd been doing a good job trying to block everything out, but the punch had caught him off-guard, and the jolt of pain had surprised him.  
  
    "If you tripped, then my arse is whiter than Draco's," Blaise frowned.   
  
    Ron laughed a bit, shaking his head. He couldn't help it, really...he imagined dark-skinned Blaise, with an ass as white as Draco's skin, and the laughter just wouldn't stop. It was just one of those things where he couldn't help it, and after the incredibly horrible morning he'd been having, it was either laugh hysterically now, or just cry. Blaise stared wide-eyed as Ron dropped back onto his ass, just...laughing.   
  
    "Oi, it wasn't that funny, mate..."  
  
    "Not...until...you...imagine...it..." Ron managed between laugher.  
  
    "Hey...I don't need you imagining my arse!"  
  
    "Your white arse," Ron finally regained control, still chuckling.  
  
    Blaise huffed and just shook his head, holding out his hand. Ron took it, and Blaise pulled Ron to his feet. Ron wiped tears from his eyes, but thankfully they were tears from his laughter.   
  
    "I can assure you, my arse is as black as the rest of me. Including my heart," Blaise quipped.   
  
    "I promise you, Blaise, I really don't care that much about your arse."  
  
    "Why?" Blaise pouted. "Is Draco's better?"  
  
    "What?" Ron stared at Blaise blankly. "Why would I care about Draco's arse?"  
  
    "Never mind," Blaise laughed, starting to walk again.  
  
    "Your comments make no sense sometimes, you know that right?" Ron huffed, following Blaise.  
  
    "Wait until you're older. You'll figure it out!"  
  
    "Older!?" Ron sputtered. "You're the same age!"  
  
    "Yes, but your mother isn't my mother. Believe me, some of the things I know..." Blaise grinned and shrugged.   
  
    Ron just frowned and shrugged it off, deciding that trying to figure Blaise out was almost impossible. They made it to the stairs when Ron heard someone calling out for him. He glanced back, seeing Harry waving and heading his way, Neville in tow.   
  
    "Looks like I'll be on my way," Blaise grinned, heading down the steps.  
  
    "I'll catch you up," Ron nodded, giving a little wave to Blaise.  
  
    Blaise nodded and made his way down, and Ron turned to wave at Harry and Neville as they approached.   
  
    "How was Defense?"  
  
    "Stupid, the Professor's a mess," Ron shook his head. "Stuttering idiot, how did he ever get a job?"  
  
    "Oh," Harry frowned. "I was looking forward to that class."  
  
    "What happened to your bag?" Neville was staring at the ink-stained mess.  
  
    "Don't wanna talk about it."  
  
    Harry frowned, looking at it. He looked at Ron, who avoided his eyes, then stepped forward, taking it and peeking inside.   
  
    "Blimey...what are you going to do?"  
  
    "Share with Blaise. It's fine, just leave it ok?"  
  
    "Was it..."  
  
    "I said LEAVE IT, Harry..."  
  
    Ron pulled his bag back from Harry's grasp and turned away, heading down the stairs. Harry and Neville exchanged looks, then headed down after Ron. Harry quickened his steps to come down alongside Ron, brushing his hand lightly.  
  
    "Sorry, mate..."  
  
    "It's fine, Harry...it's just...been a really shoddy morning. Sorry I snapped at you."  
  
    "'s ok..." Harry nodded, hopping the fake step with Ron. "Oi, Neville!" Harry called as he did so, trying to warn the other boy about the step.  
  
    He heard Neville's yelp as the boy's leg sank down through the fake step and sighed. Too late. Harry turned to help and Ron paused, looking back. He sighed and set his bag down, as Harry was having a hard time getting Neville out. The boy was struggling and making it a lot harder. Ron moved up, wincing in pain as he tried to help Neville out. Frantic, Neville wrenched himself free with their help, knocking into Ron in front of him.  
  
    Ron's foot slipped on his step and he yelled out, arms pinwheeling as he tried to regain his balance. Harry turned at Ron's shout, eyes going wide as he watched the redhead start to fall backwards. Neville could only watch in silent horror, clutching Harry still. Harry reached out, trying desperately to grab Ron's shirt, fingertips grazing the fabric as he just missed, watching Ron fall back.  
  
    "RON!!!"   
  
    Harry's shout echoed through the hall. The vanishing step was halfway up the large staircase, and all Harry could do was watch the boy's body tumble down the stairs, eyes wide and mouth dropped open, unable to utter a sound outside of his first initial yell.   
  
    "He's dead! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" Neville shrieked, tears welling up in his eyes, breaths coming fast, panicking.  
  
    "Nononononono, don't say that..." Harry ran down the steps.       
  
    Ron landed flat on his back, a gurgle coming from his throat in pain. His vision was completely blurred. The noise attracted students in the Great Hall, and Ron just vaguely heard the shouts. They sounded so far off.  Blurred faces filled his vision, but he could only really think one think one thing.   
  
  _This was the worst morning ever._  
  
    Then his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? How will Draco react? Where did he rush off to at the end of class? And will his other injuries be discovered? 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments, reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all adored! <3


End file.
